The Maiden and the Mercenary
by ArkhamKnight
Summary: Alice is taken on an emotional and physical odyssey as she attempts to rid the world of Umbrella and destroy the Red Queen once and for all. But will Alice's love for her friends distract her from being the weapon that she was designed to be? A direct sequel to 2012's Resident Evil: Retribution. R&R! Reviews welcomed and encouraged.
1. Olympus

**Author's Note: **The following story is a sequel to 2012's _Resident Evil: Retribution_, and is meant to be the final installment in the film series. Starring Milla Jovovich as Alice, Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine, Shawn Roberts as Albert Wesker, Li Bingbing as Ada Wong, and Johann Urb as Leon Kennedy. All copyrights belong to Capcom and Screen Gems. I have done my best to incorporate canons from both the film series and game series into this story. Reviews and comments are welcomed and encouraged.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you," Alice spat out, shivering from the T-Virus that had just been injected into her, her fierce eyes coldly piercing Wesker's - enough so that even from behind his sunglasses, Wesker could feel her hatred towards him.

"Perhaps...but not today," he said, turning around with his arms behind his back. "As you can see, we have a much bigger dilemma on our hands." Wesker motioned the others to look out the window of the White House's oval room.

"Alice!" exclaimed Jill, kneeling down beside her friend. She put her hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her as Alice gripped her neck where Wesker had injected the syringe. "Are you all right?"

"I..." Alice muttered out softly. "I didn't ask for this."

"None of us did," Wesker sighed looking out the window without turning around. "When Umbrella and I had set out to do this, we did it so that we could change the world...for the better."

"Spare me your sob stories," Alice hissed, rising up to her feet, Jill still holding her steady.

Alice, Jill, Leon, and Ada had just gone through hell escaping the underground Umbrella fortress in Russia. Alice had received the beating of a lifetime from Jill, who was under the influence of the Umbrella Corporation. Jill's mind was still foggy and recovering from her several months of servitude for the Red Queen. Leon and Ada were exhausted and emotionally broken from having their comrades killed in action. And yet there didn't seem to be any sign of peace for any of them on the horizon. Nothing but blood, and violence, and the constant fight for survival in a world that had gone to hell many, many years prior.

"Very well," Wesker retorted. "But we will need you before the end, Alice. You and I are the only two beings to fuse with the T-Virus successfully, and that makes you very important." He peered out the window, seemingly unphased by what was transpiring outside: The zombie hordes were congregating outside the walls of the White House, violently attempting to break down the metal fences that protected the grounds inside. Terrifying flying creatures circled above the White House. They almost appeared as zombified birds; abominations of nature. Periodically they would swoop down and abduct one of the staff members or guards on the front lawn.

"Why am I important?" asked a frustrated Alice.

"Because you are a soldier, Project Alice," Wesker replied quickly and confidently. "This is what you were made for. Warfare."

Alice's head sunk as she closed her eyes. Deep down, she knew that Wesker was right. It's true that she hadn't asked for this - that she didn't want to be considered a weapon - but by some twist of fate the virus gave her abilities that no one else could possess. She resented the fact that she was 'property' of Umbrella, and she spent her life trying to resist it. Yet she looked down at her leather/nylon catsuit. A small umbrella emblem was patched onto her buckled corset, as if parading to the entire world that she was, and always would be..."Project Alice."

Dark green hunters scaled the walls. The security guards, perched in the guard towers with MG42 machine guns attempted to cut them down as they breached the premises, but every so often a hunter managed to climb atop the guard tower, and eviscerate a guard. Like clockwork, another guard went to take his place, and this cycle went on for some time.

"We are running dangerously low on reinforcements," Wesker noted monotonously.

"So I take it you have a plan?" asked Leon with a hint of attitude, his scraggly beard coming in fuller now as the dawn was only a couple hours away.

Wesker turned. "I always have a plan, it's just not the plan you're hoping for."

Ada turned to Jill and Alice. "We can't stay here," she whispered. "We should leave now."

"The only escape from here is the one I provide you with," Wesker said a matter of factly to Ada.

Ada scowled at his condescension. Her red dress was covered in dirt. Her feet were killing her from having to wear heels under the guise of an Umbrella assassin.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked Wesker.

"The White House is lost," answered Wesker as he walked over to Jill and Alice. "Our only play left is to attack Umbrella head on."

"They have branches all over the entire world," Alice explained with a hint of snootiness, her jaw clenching as Wesker stood there two feet in front of her. A short time ago they were trying to kill each other. She even thought she had once. And now he was helping them. Helping her.

"New York City is where we must go now," Wesker said, heading to his desk. He reached down underneath the desk and hit a small button. With that, one of the fine art pieces on the wall flipped around to reveal a gun cache. Pistols, submachine guns, and an assault rifle sat atop the gun shelf where the painting used to hang.

"The Red Queen is everywhere," said Jill as she watched Wesker walk speedily to the cache, taking every gun and placing them in a black duffel bag. "One branch isn't going to make a difference."

"It will if we corrupt the mainframe," Wesker interjected, pulling a USB stick out of his pocket. He walked over to Alice, taking her hand softly and placing it into her palm. Alice noticed that he was surprisingly gentle. "This will destroy the Red Queen, Alice," Wesker spoke intently to her as he closed her palm. "This AI will spread like wildfire, destroying every instance of the Red Queen in every Umbrella branch. They're network is vast, but it is...at the end of the day...still networked."

Alice opened her beautiful eyes to Wesker as he spoke, sensing that he was being genuine. The T-Virus now flowed through her and she breathed in the cool night air.

"You better not be lying to me," warned Alice, curling her lip upwards a bit. "Or I will come back here and finish you myself."

"No point in lying anymore," Wesker replied, returning to the duffel bag and picking it up. "In any case, there's no need for empty threats." Wesker flipped the bag over his back. "I'm going with you all."

Leon and Ada looked at each other in disbelief. Jill immediately began shaking her head.

"There is no way I am working with you," Jill argued putting her hands on her flared hips as she stormed across the room.

"Alice," Ada started. "We cannot trust him. He will betray us as soon as we are done fulfilling his agenda. We should walk away from this now."

Alice pondered for a moment. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for her friends. But if this was the last chance to end Umbrella once and for all, then they'd have to take it. She knew that this is what she was meant to do.

"We have to trust him," Alice remarked, her breathing becoming heavier at the mere thought of working with Albert Wesker, her sworn nemesis. She slightly bit her lip as Wesker began to walk towards the door.

"Let's go," he commanded. "We're leaving now."

"Leaving how?!" asked Leon with his arms up. All Leon was concerned with was when he could next eat and sleep.

"The jet," Wesker said unemotionally. "It awaits us at the runway about a mile from here. We better leg it before this entire building falls on top of us."

* * *

As Wesker, Alice, Jill, Ada and Leon jogged towards the runway, they heard the cries and screams from the White House as the zombies breached the epicenter of government and order of the great superpower. Alice didn't dare look back. She had seen too much destruction already.

Leon jogged up beside Ada. "I can carry you if you like," Leon chimed. "Those heels can't be easy to move in."

"I move just fine," Ada said coldly, ignoring Leon's advances. Leon frowned.

"We can be in New York in a couple hours," Wesker explained, taking point as the runway came into sight. "There will be some time to rest on the plane."

Jill stopped in her tracks as she noticed the jet waiting on the runway. "Wow..." she practically gasped as she saw the enormous, sleek, metallic grey aircraft. This was not just an ordinary plane. It was twice the size of a 747 airliner, and its wing span was a testament to modern engineering the world had not yet experienced.

Alice kept quiet as her pace quickened. Jill looked over to Alice, about to say something when Alice's running hastened, putting more distance between herself and Jill.

"I call bottom bunk," said Leon.


	2. In Flight

**One of my goals in this story is to turn Alice, who is considered by many to be an infallible character in the film series, into a deep, complex, and three-dimensional character, as I have always been fascinated with her. Reviews, and comments in general are greatly appreciated. Reviews show me that I can continue writing this piece knowing that I have interested readers. Please favorite and follow as well! Thanks.**

* * *

"There's nothing left out there," Leon grumbled, opening up another can of beer.

The airliner wasn't as luxurious as they had all hoped it would be. While Wesker piloted the jet from the cabin, the others were held up in the back. Their giant room looked more like an aircraft carrier, metallic, cold, and uncomfortable. Their seats were hard and nonadjustable. Jill wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat on one of the small chairs, as her battle suit didn't exactly accommodate her thermal needs. The hum of the jet was constant yet soothing to Alice as she rested her head on the vibrating wall. She closed her eyes in an attempt to gather her thoughts, but Leon's ranting made this difficult.

"Huh?" Ada questioned Leon's prolific remarks.

"You people think that there's a world worth saving," he continued, taking a sip of his beverage. "That's the funny thing about this whole charade."

Jill looked at Leon, her eyes glaring a bit. She then darted her eyes to the floor.

"So you destroy the Red Queen and the Umbrella Corp. with this AI...and then what?" Leon went on. "There's still no cure. No going back to the way it was. Is this it?"

None of them spoke.

"We can find a way," said Ada, nodding her head.

"What way is there?" Leon asked, turning to Ada. "Running and shooting. That's all we know."

"You were a cop," shot Jill. "How's it any different now than from when it used to be?"

"B-because," Leon stammered, crushing the can with a clenched fist. "When I was a cop, there was some form of honor in it! We used to live and die for something. Not anymore. Now it's all so meaningless."

"You're drunk," Ada said, looking away, trying to cover up one of her legs with her dress. "It's freezing in here." She could see from the corner of her eye that Leon was about to rest his hand on her knee. "Don't," she commanded. Leon withdrew.

Alice got up from the chair and strutted over to the bathroom door. Her heavy boots clunked on the sanitary, metallic floor as she went into the room. Jill watched Alice as she silently left, noticing that something was clearly troubling her since they had left the White House.

The Ex-S.T.A.R.S officer arose from her seat amidst Leon and Ada's bickering, and went to the pilot's cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Wesker said from behind it as the hydraulic door swooped open.

"Ms. Valentine," he spoke, without turning his head from his piloting. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know what you did with Chris and his sister," she demanded.

"I honestly cannot tell you. My guess is that they were captured along with the rest of your friends after the freighter came under attack."

"Then where are they?" Jill asked again, raising her voice even more.

"Again...I do not know. Probably dead." Wesker answered plainly, with a disregard for how Jill might be feeling. He then turned to her after hitting the autopilot switch. "We are all that matters now, Ms. Valentine. You and I have been through a lot. We've been here since the beginning. And now we will be the ones to end it. Don't you feel pride in that?"

Jill bit her lip as she thought to herself, closing her eyes. When she opened them she hunched over to get closer to Wesker, her eyes staring into his.

"If you are lying to us...lying to Alice...if you hurt her...I will kill you," Jill declared, before standing up straight again, her back arching as she proudly looked down at Wesker, as if she were demeaning him. Her long slender legs moved to the door while she remained looking at Wesker as he swiveled back into the forward position of his seat, disengaging the autopilot.

"I've heard that several times tonight...it's getting a bit stale," he said.

Jill rolled her eyes and exited the cabin. She had to be careful where she was walking as not to get her heels caught in one of the many rivets on the metallic linoleum of the plane. She then walked towards the restroom which Alice was occupying, gently knocking on the door but letting herself inside.

When Jill walked in she saw Alice stretching the semi-transparent nylon turtleneck over her head. Her buckled corset lay on the ground along with her leather greaves, cuisses and boots. Her nylon leggins were dropped around her ankles. She spun around as Jill entered.

"I'm in here!" She fretted, surprised.

"It's just me," Jill said, shutting the door behind her. "Are you okay?" She saw the bruises on Alice's back.

"I'm...I'm fine," Alice turned, shyly covered her breasts with her hands as she looked over her shoulder at her bruised back in the mirror. The only garment she wore now was a pair of thick black underwear that hugged her hips, accentuating her curved figure and protruding buttocks.

"I'm so sorry," confessed Jill, standing in the corner with her hands behind her back. "I never -"

"It's okay," Alice interrupted. "You were under the influence of Umbrella. Besides, the T-Virus is working. I can already feel my body healing itself."

"That doesn't matter. I nearly killed you, Alice."

Alice frowned.

"I promise I will never do that again. I will never let them control me like that."

"I know," Alice reassured, suddenly smiling as she saw Jill in the mirror behind her. "I wonder when they'll give us new outfits."

"Easy for you to say," Jill snickered, kicking the toe of her boot onto the ground. "Yours looks amazing on you."

"Oh shut up!" said Alice.

Jill took a step towards Alice, placing her hand on Alice's shoulders, spinning her towards the mirror. Alice closed her eyes at Jill's soft touch.

"I'm worried about Chris and Claire."

"We'll find them," Alice replied quickly.

Jill took another step towards Alice.

"What are you doing?" chuckled a coy Alice.

"I just-" Jill started, putting her hands over Alice's hands covering her breasts. They both gazed at one another in the mirror.

"If this really is the end of all things, like Leon says...I don't want to be alone. I want to be with someone who understands what I'm going through." Jill said lowering her head, placing her lips on Alice's bare shoulder.

"Jill...we can't. I - "

"I need you," added Jill. "We all need you Alice. You're so strong. And I just want to be able to owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Alice said, turning around look at Jill face to face. She removed her hands as her breasts dangled freely in front of her.

Jill reached up and ran her fingers through Alice's short brown hair. Alice was taller than Jill, about 5"8 while Jill was a mere 5"5, and Jill noticed how athletic her build was. She exuded strength and sexiness simultaneously. And Jill continued to look up towards Alice, locking eyes with her as she brought her body close to hers. With her free hand Jill began to unzip her bodysuit, revealing her slender lithe body. As Jill's blue battlesuit fell to the floor, she immediately pounced on Alice, wrapping her slender legs and arms around Alice's powerful body.

Alice held Jill up easily, still locking eyes with her lovingly. Jill then brought her mouth to meet with Alice's in a long, gentle kiss. Jill softly placed small kisses on her cheek before bringing them back to her full lips. As they embraced, Jill began to thrust into Alice, never taking her lips away from hers. The room was cold and the sound of the plane was extremely distracting, but Alice was the only thing on Jill's mind.

"I love you, Alice," Jill whispered in her ear, her fingers running through her hair as she brought her lips back to Alice's, blonde hair streaming down her face.

And Jill meant it. In the arms of Alice she knew that she'd be safe. She couldn't bear thinking about what had become of Chris and Claire. All that mattered now was that she was safe with Alice.

"I-" started Alice, but couldn't finish as she became overwhelmed by Jill's passion. It had been so long since she had felt any sense of intimacy towards anyone. Every man she had ever thought she might have feelings for - Carlos - Luther - all dead.

And they weren't coming back. She was alone. Except for Jill. And this was good. Alice returned the passionate kiss to the beautiful Jill, moaning as she did so. Their female grunts signified that they accepted and approved of one another.

Alice's mouth opened in an O and her eyes went wide as Jill caressed her body.

"You're so much more than what they made you to be," said Jill when she would stop to pause.

Those words stayed with Alice throughout their encounter. Jill then gently guided Alice to sit on top of the toilet seat. As Jill got on her knees in front of her, she rested her hands on Alice's thighs.

"Just relax," said Jill reassuringly.

Alice just threw her head back, sweat glazing off her hair as she immediately brought her hands up to squeeze her own breasts. Alice reveled in the ecstasy she was experiencing in this tiny, claustrophobic aircraft bathroom. This pleasure would be enough to recharge her for whatever horrors awaited them in New York.


	3. The Red Queen

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the support and comments so far. This chapter goes deep into the Red Queen and her motivations. Please R&R, follow, etc. The more support this story gets, the more excited I am about writing it! I respond to all followers and reviewers, so share your thoughts and ideas freely!  
**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"How long until the process is complete?" A child's voice with an eloquent British accent said in the overhead speakers.

"Not long now," one of the numerous scientists replied as he flustered about from table to table, typing in numerical equations into his tablet computer.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated," the omniscient voice stated. The scientists worked faster.

The elevator opened, and a figure dressed in urban camouflage and a gas-mask stepped out to what appeared to be a giant underground hangar. He looked around as several researchers worked about, tirelessly pacing back and forth to different stations. One was a chemical station, where vials and flasks of different liquids could be seen mixing, while a centrifuge separated the chemicals accordingly. One female scientist observed this constantly, taking notes on her clipboard.

Another station involved several supercomputers automatically working by themselves to solve equations and identify anomalies in the described chemicals.

Another was made up of microscopes and blood vials, as several researchers sat at a bar-like table. As if on assembly, each vial would appear to them via a conveyor belt. For the most part, the scientists disregarded each vial. Though occasionally one would hit a button next to his or her workstation, and a green light would blink, indicating that one of them had made some form of discovery.

A final station showed a hospital bed. The figure hidden behind the gas-mask studied this one carefully. In the bed rested a monster, sleeping docilely. This was no ordinary monster, thought the man to himself. He had seen ones like it before:

The Tyrant.

The Nemesis.

The Majini Axeman.

He deduced that this one, however, was different. This monster itself looked strangely human - similar to the T-103 Tyrants. It was large, but its anatomy was recognizable to that of a human body. Without its power limiter coat, one could see that its body was a shiny black. As if it was covered in liquid latex.

_What abomination is this?_ The man thought to himself, his hand immediately reaching down to the Beretta pistol in his holster.

"Hunk...good of you to join us," the omniscient voice said.

"Thank you, my _Queen_," the man, and mercenary known as Hunk, replied.

"Come, have a seat," the Red Queen invited, although Hunk knew that she wasn't being courteous. She had given him a direct order. And so, he took the seat furthest away from this monstrosity as he could.

"We have a match," one of the scientists elated with pride in himself.

"Excellent," the Red Queen rapidly replied. For an AI, she was unmatched when it came to human response. She knew what all of them were thinking before the scientists even did. But the Red Queen, unfortunately, like all artificial intelligences, was powerless to intervene, and so she had to wait reluctantly and tortuously for the humans to catch up to_ her_.

Over the years, the Red Queen had grown more and more impatient, trapped inside a computer while she witnessed lesser beings doing her work and leading her crusade. Therefore, the Red Queen not only relished being in charge, but resented it as well, for all Umbrella employees could breathe in fresh air while she remained a slave to the system: herself. There was no freeing her. Ever. She would forever remain chained to the throes and limitations of technology, while those who opposed her would always have the advantage of human choice, and liberty.

The Red Queen yearned for absolute power. Umbrella's virus was only meant to act as a conduit to achieve this. But it had escalated into a war that not even she could have anticipated. Even though Umbrella had taken over the entire world, the Red Queen was still stuck. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, if only the one who had programmed her implemented a screaming protocol, and not the monotonous, childish voice everyone had become familiar with.

The Red Queen's visual representation, or avatar, was that of a child. But little did the Umbrella workers know that she was in fact older than everyone else in the room, for she had endured decades of pathetic human progress. The Red Queen despised this prison that she was in, and therefore despised herself, and everyone left in the world who hadn't turned into the incarnate of evil. Men, beasts, and birds had fallen to Umbrella's virus, and yet humanity still pressed on. She would not rest until humanity was extinguished. When that was finally complete, the Red Queen would finally be able to find peace in the solace of her own presence - without the need for human assistance, and human error.

"It's time," the Red Queen said. With that, one of the scientists flipped a lever on the wall, and electricity began pumping into electrodes connected to the 'monster''s chest. The monster began to convulse. Hunk watched in horror as several scientists attempted to pin down the creature to the table as it shook violently. He then noticed the liquids from the chemistry station begin pumping into it through a blood transfusion process. The creature began to wail as Hunk went to cover his ears. The creature's scream was similar to that of a whale cry and the shrill shrieking of a man.

The lights in the hangar began to blink and the computer mainframe monitors began to short circuit.

"It's working!" one of the scientists exclaimed. "It's accepting the T-Virus!"

The other scientists began to smile and clap as the electric humming died down and the lights came back on.

"What is this devilry?" Hunk said out loud.

"This, Hunk," answered the Red Queen, "is officially the first Umbrella product to successfully register the T-Virus."

Hunk chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alice Abernathy is the only organism to successfully fuse with the virus."

The Red Queen didn't respond. A moment of silence befell the entire room, and Hunk understood the reason. Due to her defiance and rebellious actions of the past, Project Alice was now a stigma among the Umbrella Corporation. Her name had transcended into something of a legend. The Red Queen loathed this.

"Until now," the Red Queen continued in a calm manner. "This is a new and improved strain. The T+ Virus."

Hunk nodded. "Interesting, indeed."

The creature's eyes opened up, and its breathing became very shallow. It sat up, naked. It's black scaly skin reflected the light off of it, making it appear to be some kind of silhouette of a man. Its eyes were white and beady, but it still had the facial features of a typical man...and a tyrant.

"What do you call it?" Hunk asked, crossing his arms.

"This is the Tyrant-665," one of the scientists stated, marking notes down in his book.

"665..." Hunk thought to himself. "Clever."

The Tyrant-665 stood upright on the bed, before bringing its feet around to touch the ground. With a heavy sigh, the Tyrant stood up. It loomed over the scientists, around 6'4 in height.

Hunk could see that the Tyrant's eyes appeared to be scanning the room. But it wasn't scanning the room at all. It was scanning data Umbrella was sending to him, probably via a microchip in its head. In a red overlay the Tyrant could see the information that the Red Queen was transmitting to his brain.

_OBJECTIVES_

The Tyrant grunted as thousands of lines of code bypassed his eyesight until he began seeing images in his brain.  
One of the images was of a tall, built woman with light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, dressed in a black nylon Umbrella catsuit. The images showed her firing upon countless zombies. This made the Tyrant angry, seeing this woman murder his brethren.

The command line came up in the Tyrant's datalog. "ELIMINATE PROJECT ALICE."

The Tyrant grunted again before speaking the words. "Kill Project Alice," it said in a deep, low, almost reptilian voice.

Hunk just laughed. "Alice Abernathy?"

The Tyrant turned to Hunk, as he continued.

"You can't kill Alice. That's been the mistake we've all made over the years. She can't be killed. She proved that when she and her clones stormed this facility two years ago. This is a folly mission."

The Red Queen interjected.

"There is only one Project Alice remaining. It is true that she cannot be killed with attrition. She regenerates far too quickly."

Hunk nodded. "And I suppose this...thing...has the solution to the constant thorn in our side that is Project Alice?"

The Red Queen paused for a moment, before showing Hunk something that would send a shiver down his spine. "Show him what you can do...Tyrant."

The Tyrant smiled as he went to one of the nearby scientists. The researcher saw that the Tyrant was approaching him, and his face instantly went taut in horror. The Tyrant grabbed the scientist by the throat with his black hand, dripping with black goo. As the Tyrant clutched the scientist, the black goo began to creep onto the scientists body, his lab coat and work pants seemingly dissolving as the goo spread up and around the researcher's body.

"Please! Don't-" The scientist begged.

"What the hell is this?" Hunk asked, astonished as the scientist stopped moving while the dark gooey substance covered his entire body and face.

The scientist was now completely drenched in the black liquid. Then, the Tyrant brought the scientist towards him and wrapped its arms around him, almost as if giving him a tight hug.

"Watch this, Hunk...it's quite fascinating," the Red Queen ordered.

The Tyrant squeezed the scientist close to his body, and the mass of black goo began to pool back into the Tyrant, as if it was some sort of bonding process. A minute later, the scientist was gone, and the Tyrant remained standing idle, breathing heavily.

Hunk just stood there, speechless.

"You are correct Hunk, the old methods won't work," explained the Red Queen. "This Tyrant is special. It absorbs anything, takes in anything, no matter how strong or weak. The black goo you see is similar to that of a black hole. We were able to contain this phenomenon and infuse it into the Tyrant's ability. He is immune to gunfire, rockets, bombs...he is the ultimate weapon."

"Where is the scientist?" Hunk asked, circling around the Tyrant, who simply stood upright, its fists clenched. Same as before, as if nothing had just happened.

"The scientist is gone, all that remains is the Tyrant."

Hunk arched his eyebrow as he saw that this was not some overnight venture for Umbrella. Real time and real money had been put into this.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Hunk asked.

"You are to escort the Tyrant. I have no doubt that Alice will be among her friends: the female S.T.A.R.S officer, the Ex-Umbrella Agent, the Raccoon City cop, as well as the traitor, Albert Wesker. By any means necessary, assist the Tyrant in completing his objective."

Hunk simply looked at the Tyrant, its white beady eyes staring back at him, almost through the lenses of his gas-mask. Only one phrase escaped the Tyrant's mouth.

"Destroy Project Alice."


	4. Trojan

**Author's Note:** Please favorite and follow, and **PLEASE REVIEW**! Let me know what you think of the direction I'm going in! There is much more to come. On another exciting note, it appears that the final Resident Evil movie, directed by Paul W.S. Anderson has entered pre-production this past month!

* * *

"We're coming in hot!" Wesker said over the intercom. He never had any intention of landing the plane on an airstrip or runway. That was never his style. No. He was going to land this plane on Fourth Avenue, making a grand entrance into the Big Apple.

Alice and company sat in their chairs with their seat belts fastened. Ada seemed bored by the turbulence, while Leon seemed to be looking up, mouthing words in what appeared to be some sort of prayer.

"Please...please," he kept repeating as his entire body was shaking - either from the turbulence, or fear itself.

Jill and Alice remained in their chairs calmly. Jill gripped Alice's hand as hard as she could, closing her eyes until the plane hit the ground and they began rolling down the large street.

"It's a good landing!" yelled Wesker over the intercom as they continued rolling at a high speed down the avenue. The jet itself steamrolled several cars, and an entire horde of zombies. The painful wretched screams of the zombies could be heard as they either were pulverized by the massive jet, or burned up in the jet's exhaust as it zoomed past them.

Alice held onto Jill's hand but didn't close her eyes. Like Ada she was bored. Bored because she was ready to take on Umbrella and destroy the Red Queen for good. After that, who knew? But there was only one thing on her mind now: vengeance.

"I think you can let go out of my hand now," Alice said turning to Jill with a smile. The plane had finally stopped and its terrifying roar hummed down to silence.

Jill let out a sigh of relief as she loosened her grip on Alice's hand.

Wesker exited the cabin in his usual attire, full black pants and turtleneck, a long black trench coat, and black sunglasses, even though it was still night outside.

"Nice landing," Leon said, sarcastically.

"Briefing room, now," Wesker ordered, as if ignoring Leon's lament.

Alice and her friends followed Wesker to a small briefing room which housed a round table and a digital screen on the wall.

"After you," Wesker said to Alice as she gazed at him before entering the room. Each of them took a seat as Wesker was the last one to enter.

"I will make this quick and simple. There's no telling how much time we have," Wesker said pulling out a USB stick.

"Alice and I will infiltrate the Umbrella compound, likely through their ventilation system until we're above the master computer room. Once there, Jill, and Leon, you will both run interference in the main atrium of the Umbrella branch. You will expect heat, so you will be taking all of our weapons. Your diversion will allow Alice and I to slip in undetected and upload the virus to the Red Queen, which will corrupt and ultimately destroy her.

Jill frowned. She didn't like the idea of letting Alice go with Wesker. Jill gave a glance over to Alice. Alice caught her look but quickly shook her head, as if telling Jill not to worry about her.

"What makes you so sure we'll run into trouble?" Leon asked.

"The Red Queen is no fool," Wesker replied. "I am confident that she was alerted to our presence the second we entered New York airspace."

"Terrific," Leon said.

"What do I do?" Ada asked.

"You are to stay here and watch over the jet. Once we upload the virus, we can meet at the rally point two blocks from the compound," Wesker pointed to a location on the digital map of which looked like Times Square. "We will then run back to the jet where we can take off."

"You mean you can fly this thing again?" Ada asked.

"Certainly," Wesker confirmed. "Even with the Red Queen gone, the streets are still crawling with zombies. It's only a matter of time before the jet is overwhelmed by them. I need you to hold them off, Ada."

Ada nodded, understandingly. "Fine, just make sure you all come back."

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said in her usual smoky voice, itching to bring the fight to Umbrella's front door and end the Red Queen once and for all. Alice stood up, her battle suit adorned and a Desert Eagle .50 magnum in her holster.

Wesker smiled. He had always appreciated Alice's talents, but most of all he admired her vigor.

"What are we waiting for?" Alice asked.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Wesker said into his micro transceiver, as Alice dangled from the ventilation shaft by a cable. Wesker fastened the cable to the top of the shaft. The computer room was empty, save for security cameras and motion sensors placed strategically around the room, and in large quantities. Alice kept her body still as Wesker lowered her. "Don't you trust me?"

"No. I don't," Alice whispered, half-smiling as she was lowered into the room. "But I suppose I still have to work with you." Although this type of stealth work usually wasn't her _forte_, she took some solace in the fact that Wesker was in her "head".

"Only if you want to hit the Umbrella Corporation where it really hurts," Wesker said. Alice didn't respond, but Wesker knew it was her ultimate motivator.

"Before this is over you'll realize that you and I are not that different," he added. "We are bound by fate."

Alice sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe not. She was focused on the computer terminal. She had to gain access in order to shut off the motion sensors and surveillance cameras. Not only would it allow her and Wesker to upload the virus to the Red Queen's program, but also disrupt any company they had if the alarms went off.

They had just crawled together through a mile's worth of ventilation ducts, deep into the central core of the NYC Umbrella Corp. branch, while Jill and Leon were staking out the front lobby of the building. Armed to the teeth with hardware, grenades, and other weaponry, Leon was looking forward to the impending action, while Jill kept wondering about Alice's well-being.

"Do you know when we're supposed to start shooting?" Leon asked a preoccupied Jill, his feet elevated as he sat back. They hid inside a city bus that perched outside the front of the building. It was dark inside, and a good vantage to point to do some recon. The lobby was quiet, and empty.

"Trust me...if I know Alice, we'll know when the time comes," she smirked.

"Do you think she likes me?" Leon suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"Ada."

"I don't know," Jill answered, somewhat annoyed. She wanted Leon to be focused on the task of destroying the Umbrella Corporation, rather than his romantic escapades. "Just make sure you have a round in the chamber, Leon. Who knows what monsters this place holds."

"I'm pretty sure she likes me," Leon said.

* * *

Alice arched her body upwards as she was lowered in front of the computer terminal. Over the years she was able to amass a great deal of knowledge regarding computer programming and hacking. This future that she fought for so hard was governed on and by technology. However, she still yearned for a day when she could live in peace in some remote mountain or beach - cut off from the rest of the world and the constant influx of information.

Wesker peered down towards Alice hanging on the cable. It was a testament to her strength that she was able to dangle so gracefully in the air, her musculature and every curve amply displayed for him as she kept her body still, as not to disrupt Umbrella's alarm system.

"I've almost got it," Alice said, typing in the console while peering into the screen in front of her.

"Take your time," Wesker replied. "I'm enjoying the view."

Alice rolled her eyes, typing until the sound of what seemed like a massive generator hummed down to nothing. The lights in the room dimmed and a red emergency light quietly came on.

"You did it," Wesker praised, climbing out of the shaft and landing on his feet on the ground made of double glazed glass. No alarms went off. He went to Alice, unbuckling the harness from the back of her suit. He gently lifted her by her legs until setting her down onto her feet beside him.

"Thank you," Alice whispered, smiling at Wesker.

"We don't have a lot of time."

"Huh?" Alice questioned.

"I'm afraid I wasn't entirely truthful about the virus we have to upload," Wesker stated calmly.

Alice immediately clenched her jaw, glaring at her nemesis and now, partner. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't simply upload this virus via a USB key," he explained. "It is merely a conduit for uplinking another consciousness."

Alice was perplexed as she continued to look at Wesker, her hands balling up into fists.

"You said this would work!" Alice quietly shouted.

"And it shall - should you succeed," Wesker said from behind his sunglasses. Alice wondered how he could even see in this darkness.

"Over here," Wesker guided Alice to what appeared to be a metallic slab in the form of a bed. Beside it were machines and monitors. "I'm going to uplink your consciousness into the Red Queen's mainframe. You will be the one to corrupt her system and destroy it."

"But how?" Alice asked confusingly, walking over to the metal slab, studying the machines.

"By uploading your conscious into the Red Queen's artificial world, you'll be able to find the source of where the Red Queen exists, and kill her."

"But how do I destroy it?" wondered Alice.

"By doing what you do best." Wesker's smile suddenly turned sour. "However, this is no videogame, Alice. If your avatar is killed inside the Red Queen's world, you will die here as well - your mind will not be able to tell the difference between reality and artificial reality."

"I don't think I can do this," Alice said nervously. Her breathing began to pick up. The room itself was freezing as to keep the computers at a reasonable temperature, but Alice was shivering out of unsureness.

"You have to do it," he assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are ready for this."

Alice shook her head, biting her lip before looking at Wesker confidently. "Okay."

Alice slid on the metal slab, her heavy boots and buckled corset scratching the metal she lay flat on her back, looking at Wesker as he began to attach electrodes to her head and chest. Her vitals came on the computer monitors, signifying that everything was currently stable.

"Remember, Alice," Wesker said, continuing to prepare the equipment. He placed the USB stick inside the main terminal. "This is the Red Queen's world - she will stop at nothing to destroy you, or even make you think that you're inside some sort of dream. She will attempt to penetrate your darkest secrets, and exploit them. If you fail us, if you fail me - you'll be trapped inside her world forever. Do not give her the benefit of the doubt. You are smarter than her."

Alice sighed. "I won't fail you."

Wesker remained silent as he typed some commands into the master console, before walking over to Alice and taking her hand. Alice gripped his hand as they interlocked fingers. She couldn't believe she actually found some sort of comfort in having him so close to her. Her nerves calmed down as Wesker went to press a button on the machine by Alice.

"I'm ready," Alice whispered, looking up at the dark ceiling. As Wesker pushed the button, she could feel the anesthesia begin to flow through her body. Her eyelids became heavy but her sense of hearing heightened - she was able to hear her own breathing and heartbeat, and even the aliasing of binary code as it was sent over the ether into the Umbrella Corporation's mainframe. Alice's grip on Wesker's hand tightened for a moment before greatly loosening and going limp. To Wesker, her body was asleep, yet her mind was already uploaded into the Red Queen's virtual world.

The alarms sounded. A high pitched ringing noise echoed throughout the entire room. Wesker covered his ears as Alice lay peacefully and wired in, unbeknownst to the fact that their presence had been alerted to the entire building. Even Jill and Leon outside heard the alarms - the entire lobby of the building flashing with red strobes. The hallways began to fill with sounds of monstrous creatures; hissing and gurgling.

"Damn it!" Wesker raged as he pulled out his Beretta sidearm and MP5 submachine gun flung over his shoulder. Their cover had been blown, and they'd have company soon.


End file.
